The tamas
by Mbrooks6759
Summary: Inuyasha is born into a group called the tamas he is destined to be their leader, one day after a argument with his team he gets kidnapped and tortured until he breaks. Can Inuyasha ever return to his normal self? who will he meet along the way? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or make profit from it.**

* * *

"Feel my flames!" Inuyasha screamed at a huge green monster, Inuyasha is a young eight year old hanyou with silver hair and dog ears.

The monster roared in pain as Inuyasha shot a line of burning fire in its face, the fire burned brightly as it started to consume nearby huts.

Before anything got burned a purple barrier surrounded the now burning ashes as a young eight year old girl dressed in pink threw a huge boomerang, it started to glow as it went in circles around the fire summoning clouds that soon turned into a miniature rainstorm successfully putting the fire out.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was ignorant about the spreading flames that were extinguished by his teammates because he had turn his back on the sight while being way too absorbed in victory.

The barrier came down revealing a pile of ashes, soon the two came beside the boy. One of the two was another eight year old boy dressed in purple training cloths with black hair and purple eyes, his name is Miroku while the girl with long brown hair dipped with pink highlights is Sango.

Sango's blue eyes looked at Inuyasha with a fierceness that could make a grown bear back away in fear.

He always did this, while the other two were focused on saving lives he was out causing even more trouble with the uncontrollable aftermath of his flaming powers. Why on earth did they just take it, he never even acted like their leader anyhow.

Then not long after he always took all the credit, he doesn't even come during training because he thinks he is so powerful. The other two worked a lot harder than he has ever worked, so why?

As usual Inuyasha boasted about his work rather than theirs so Sango told Miroku, "We already know what is going to happen so let's just go".

The two nodded to each other and then walked back to the base, there was no point sticking around for this.

* * *

Later that afternoon their master had decided to give Inuyasha a quick private training lesson. He wanted to test the boy's stance and show the boy how to use a long ranged weapon rather than the sword he usually summoned during battles.

Expectantly the boy refused any real instruction and anything new, Mark sighed, "You know you might actually like something like a bow and would probably be able to do a lot better with controlling your flames if you had something that requires more concentration." Inuyasha yelled at the master, "I do just fine without anything new and practice!"

Mark rubbed his temple before trying to say, "Your power comes from your courage just like Sango's comes from her justice and Miroku his intelligence, a tama's power is more than just."

Inuyasha interrupted waving him off, "Whatever I'm going back inside."

"Foolish boy, at this rate something horrible will happen." the master said shaking his head disappointingly as the boy walked away.

* * *

Inuyasha soon arrived at the tama's living quarters, it was a decent sized house with three bedrooms upstairs on the second floor and a bathroom. The first floor is basically a living area with a kitchen, dining room, and living room. Last but not least, they had a basement where they would conduct indoor training.

Inuyasha has lived and breathed as a tama for as long as he could remember, like his companions he too had been training since birth. The tamas power comes from their jewels around their neck, that are summoned by certain personality traits.

Inuyasha's jewel is red, which means he is meant to lead The Tamas and he summons his powers through his courage. His powers consist of fire related abilities and he is also able to summon a red sword with his magic, then again all tamas should be able summon a weapon that fits them perfectly.

Sango's jewel is pink and her power is strength that is powered by justice. she is able to use her weapon, a giant boomerang, to summon storms to put out fires. Miroku's jewel is purple and his power is said to be summoned by wisdom, so far he has been only been able to summon powerful barriers that can contain and protect people and his weapon is a staff. What the staff actually does is beyond even Miroku.

Inuyasha's blade can deflect attacks and give powerful strikes not only that but his strong flaming powers, this is why Inuyasha is the strongest tama out of all of them so far.

All three of them were born with their powers, so they have been training all their lives. None of them actually knew their parents, because they were born with their tamas around their neck they were taking away from their parents and raised by their master.

The tamas's master's name is Mark, but they rarely call him anything but master.

When Inuyasha walked into the doorway he was immediately greeted by his companions, who had angry looks on their face.

"What's wrong?", Inuyasha asked concerned.

They both then replied at the same time, "You!"

Before Inuyasha could even reply, sango stormed up to him. She then Yelled at him, "You couldn't wait for us on the mission, could you!?"

"What do you mean?", Inuyasha asked still confused.

Sango lectured angrily, "You could've burned down the whole village the way you were fighting! While you were boasting, we were containing and extinguishing your fire from spreading!".

Miroku than added, "Sango's right, this time you've gone too far."

Inuyasha then said ignorantly, "I don't see the big deal".

Sango glared at Inuyasha as she said, "No big deal!? You've could have harmed someone without us! Maybe if you'd actually come to practice you could learn to control your flames better! Not only that, but you always leave us behind and take all the credit. It's unfair and wrong!

That's when master came inside and commented, "I usually don't take sides, but the other two are correct."

Inuyasha then answered back foolishly, "So?"

After that Sango just snapped as she slapped Inuyasha hard on the side of his face while yelling, "So!? I refuse to follow such a ignorant leader as you!"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and master to back him up, but they just looked away.

Inuyasha hid his eyes behind his silver bangs as he said coldly, "Fine then.", and then he walked right past Master and out of the house as he heard Sango making a humph sound.

After a while Inuyasha was walking through the forest at the edge of their head quarters as it started to storm.

Inuyasha muttered, "Great", before he went looking for shelter.

He soon came upon a cliff as he looked done at his house from the cliff as he darkly wondered if they had finished their little pity party yet.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he failed to noticed the footsteps slowly coming up behind him.

The person that own the footsteps then raise something hard slowly over the boy from the shadows, and then when Inuyasha finally took noticed it was already too late as the object came crashing down onto his head.

Inuyasha black out from impact as the man picked up the boy and hurled him over his shoulders and said, "This one will get me promoted for sure!"

Soon the man left The Tamas headquarters and forest behind with Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha groaned slowly as he started waking up, he gasped. The boy didn't recognize this place at all, where was he!?

He looked around at his surroundings, he was in some sort of dungeon and the boy's wrists were chained on the wall above his head.

He tried to get into a more comfortable position, but he failed.

Inuyasha thought bitterly, 'My ankles are chains too!', as he struggled with his chains.

Wait, he has powers. He can just bust right out of these chains!

Inuyasha then tried to summon his flames to obliterate the chains, but it didn't work.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock, this never happened before! Where was he!

"Ah, so you're finally awake", a man said with a dark tone.

"Who are you?! Where am I?!", Inuyasha yelled at the man.

"My name is Naraku and your in my facility, where we drain peoples life force from them so we can use it to become all powerful and take over the world!", Naraku answered laughing evilly.

"And why explain all this to me?" Inuyasha said sarcastically,

Naraku stalked forward and smirked, "Aren't you a little spitfire, I'll enjoy breaking you."

Naraku then started to say, "I would go about explaining how we drain life forces, but your about to experience it for yourself. Oh, and don't even think about using your powers on me. Those chains are cursed so you can't use your powers with them on.", as he walked away.

When he left a young woman came in with a cart and different tools, Inuyasha tried to strike up a conversation with her but she ignored him as she approached him with a small empty pack.

Inuyasha cocked his head in confusion, what did that Naraku guy mean?

Soon the woman pulled out a whip and placed it on the floor as she grabbed a needle and approached Inuyasha with it.

Inuyasha cocked his head in confusion as she brought it to his right arm, then she stabbed him very hard with the needle as Inuyasha yelped in pain.

Inuyasha eyes widened as he noticed a red liquid running down his arm.

He was so focused on the blood that he fail to noticed the woman had gotten the whip.

She pulled her hand up with the whip then down in one strong precise strike Making Inuyasha scream, "Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

She continued until Inuyasha blacked out, when he woke up again she would continue again this time with a new painful tool.

Inuyasha couldn't tell how long he was in there, all he could seem to comprehend was pain.

The pain never seem to stop for the unfortunate boy as the torture blurred together for the boy.

Pain, it hurt so much. Who was he again?

That's right his name is Inuyasha, the boy held onto his name in his head so he wouldn't forget who he was.

He could barely see anything through his eyes anymore, the boy also noticed he felt so very hungry too.

Were they trying to make him fear them? Well, they picked the wrong tama to do that to.

He is the tama of courage, there was no way he will show fear to his enemy.

He is the leader of the tamas!

"Kagura, that's enough." Inuyasha faintly heard Naraku order.

Wait, a leader will always be backed up by his comrades right? So where were his comrades?

Aren't they gonna rescue him?

Naraku lifted Inuyasha's head up to look in his eyes as he said, "Interesting, even after all that you are yet to break."

Inuyasha replied a bit insanely, "Break me, huh? like you could!"

The boy laughed as he choked on his own blood.

Naraku hissed annoyed, "Shut up!", as he slapped Inuyasha hard for irritating him.

Inuyasha went quiet as he spit at Naraku like the older man was beneath him then grinned like a idiot.

Naraku wiped away the spit as he smiled darkly as he said, "you sure like to open your mouth a lot, don't you?"

Inuyasha looked at Naraku in pure confusion as he asked, "What?"

The older man than started to pace to floor back and forth as he asked, "Let me guess your team kicked you out, right?"

"It's not like that you do not know what your even talking about!", Inuyasha yelled.

Naraku raised an eyebrow as he replied, "Oh really? Then where are they now while your here being torture, hmm?"

The older man then added, "After all, they probably want nothing to do with you. I mean someone as ignorant as you is hard to get along with, I'm surprised they put up with you for that long."

Before Inuyasha could retaliate Naraku continued, "Too bad too, they are probably the only ones that can save you now. After all we're pretty far from Shelter, actually we are on a completely different set of lands."

Shelter is the land that The Tamas protect and live in.

So if he isn't in Shelter than no one knows who he is here, he's all alone.

No one will be looking for him here because they don't know he exist.

Inuyasha eyes widened in fear for the first time ever as Naraku wrapped his tentacles around Inuyasha's waste and torso.

"Don't worry I know how to fix this. By shutting your big mouth!" Naraku said as he dived his tentacles into the boy's mouth and to the back of his throat.

Inuyasha's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his eyes dilated in shock.

It then all clicked in the boy's head that moment, Naraku was right.

When did he ever give any credit to sango or miroku, he should've listened to Master, Miroku, and Sango.

If he did listen then he wouldn't be in this mess.

He was such a horrible leader, no wonder they were so mad.

They probably aren't even looking for him right now, he doesn't deserve to be their leader.

No, he doesn't deserve to be a tama.

The boy's body went slack in defeat as his jewel cracked and turned into a pale color as Inuyasha ran out of oxygen and blacked out.

His last thought was, 'I'm a monster in a hero's clothing, I deserve this'

* * *

Inuyasha woke up as he was thrown into a cell harshly, but he didn't even bother to open his eyes or get up.

He felt too tired to move, so there was no point in it.

He suddenly felt soft gentle hands lift him up into their owner's lap.

He then heard a woman's voice panic as she said softly, "Poor thing, he's only a boy."

The young boy snapped open his eyes to meet a older human woman who looked to be in her twenties.

He soon pushed away from her in fear as memories and pain assaulted his now conscious mind.

He yelped in pain as he held his stomach in severe pain before puking in a corner of the cell.

The kind woman patted his back as he heaved the rest of the content of his stomach.

"Great, now we have to smell that for the rest of our lives!", a old man yelled sarcastically.

The woman then argued back, "Grandpa, don't be so mean! He's only a child!"

"A child that looks like he'll die soon, anyways.", The old man argued back.

While they were arguing Inuyasha noticed black hair flowing in front of his eyes, he reached for it only to discover it was his own hair.

He gasped in surprise as he limped against a wall over to a bucket full of clear water.

He looked into the bucket at his own reflection to discover his new appearance.

He was now completely human. His formally white hair was now black and his eyes violet, he is also extremely pale and skinny.

The old man was right, he looked like he could kick the bucket anytime now.

Inuyasha tried to scream but nothing came out as he began to cry.

"Hey, I didn't mean it. Please stop crying.", The old man said with guilt in his voice as the woman quickly cradled the boy in her arms.

For once he could admit he was scared for his life.

He could feel it, he was no longer a tama, his powers have left him.

Inuyasha continued to sob as the cell was opened and three children were forced back into the small room.

Inuyasha finally calmed down enough to take notice of his situation, they were in some sort of dungeon with at least five people in each cell

"Sai!", the children yelled as they slowly approached the two. The children asked, "Who's he?", in curiosity.

"A newcomer." Sai's grandfather answered for her.

Sai then looked down at the boy and asked, "What is your name?"

Inuyasha tried desperately to answer her but his throat hurt too much for him so even utter a word before he started to cough harshly.

He grabbed his throat in pain as Sai confronted, "You don't have to answer if you can't."

The boy then came up with a brilliant idea as he started to trace his name on the cement.

"Inuyasha?", Sai confirmed as Inuyasha nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or make profit from it.**

 _Author's note:Sorry for the long wait also just to let you know the story progresses a little faster in this chapter, please enjoy._

* * *

Inuyasha and the other children huddled against sai as they listened to the constant banging and clashing of metal coming from upstairs. It was hours when it finally stopped, what was going to happen to them? What was going on!? Were their fears as they huddled closer together when they heard heavy stomping coming their way.

A soldier came up to their cell as Sai and her grandfather cheered, "It's the king's knights, we're saved!"

The other children then ran up to the knight as he opened the door and hugged him. The knight asked, "Now who are these young ones?"

The girl said, "My name is Mia, this is Lary and Mikey." The friendly knight smiled before walking further into the cell and asked, "Hello, now who is this young boy?"

Inuyasha snuggled weakly into Sai in fear. Sai answered for the shy boy, "This is Inuyasha, he's very sick. I am Sai and this is my grandfather, do you guys have a doctor?"

The knight frowned sadly when Inuyasha let out a weak cough before introducing himself, "I am Sky and yes we have plenty of doctors. Please follow me if you want out of this place."

Sky and Sai nodded to each other before the young woman picked the skinny boy up gently and carried him with them.

Inuyasha looked around at all the bloodshed as they passed by it on their way, what happened here? He was just so confused before Sky said to Sai, "It was a rough battle, but in the end Naraku escaped. Luckily it wasn't pointless we were able to rescue you all." Sai then looked grateful to Sky and said, "Thank you all for your hard work."

The knight then blushed, "It's no big deal, we were just doing our job."

'So there was a major battle that would explain it.' Inuyasha thought before he started to cough very violently.

"Inuyasha?", Sai asked concerned. The only answer she got was Inuyasha coughing even more violently as he grabbed onto her shirt.

'I can't breath', was Inuyasha's only thought before he began to cough up blood.

Sky quickly said, "Give him to me I'll run the child to the medical tent." Sai nodded as she handed Inuyasha over gently.

Soon Shy was rushing to the medical tent. With the speed they were going they got there in no time. When Shy busted through the tent door and showed the many doctors the boy, a examination table was cleared up immediately for Inuyasha. Not long after the knight was rushed out of the medical tent as several doctors tried to figure out what was wrong with the young human boy.

They soon gave him a drug that blurred his vision before he blacked out.

* * *

"Is Inuyasha going to be alright?", Mia asked the two adults innocently as Shy comforted Sai. The young woman's grandfather came up behind them and said, "We don't know, he is very sick you know."

"It's been hours, what if he's dead!", Sai sobbed.

At first Sky thought Inuyasha was Sai's son, but after Inuyasha was placed in the emergency medical tent Sai explained otherwise. The young woman doesn't like to see people get hurt especially children.

Suddenly a doctor came out interrupting the small group and announced the long awaited news, "He'll survive, he had some sort of tentacle stuck in his throat causing damage to his voice box so he couldn't speak. Also he has malnutrition which means he'll need to eat plenty of fruits and vegetables so his growth isn't stunted. The boy will also need a lot of rest."

They all sighed in relief before they were let inside with a warning not to wake the poor boy. Another doctor then asked, "Do any of you know where he comes from?" Sai answered, "No."

The doctor then jotted down some notes before saying, "I know you said earlier you were concerned about him being mute. Well, the tentacle did do some critical damage but with some certain medicines we were able to save his voice. Hopefully he should be able to speak the next time he wakes up."

Sai thanked the doctor before they were lead to Inuyasha's bed. He was fast asleep and very pale with bags underneath his eyes from exhaustion. He had his neck covered in bandages. It must be where they took out the tentacle.

They all just hope that the boy would recover soon.

* * *

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes as he yawned. he looked around the tent as memories came rushing back to him. His eyes widened as he tried to sit up, that's when a doctor came up to him and put a hand to his chest carefully pushing him back onto the bed.

The doctor than said, "Stay down child, you need your rest. Here, have some food." Then she handed him some food from beside the bed.

Starving, inuyasha started munching on the fruit gratefully until he was full. That's when the doctor started asking him questions,"Where are you from? How old are you?"

Inuyasha just looked at the doctor too afraid to try speaking again until he thought he had nothing to lose. He said with a strained voice, "My name is Inuyasha and when I got here I was eight."

She then frowned then asked, "So you don't know how long you've been here, ok. But where do you come from?", knowing fully well that he wouldn't tell her.

He stayed quiet, he didn't want even a chance at going back to the tamas.

She rubbed her temple and said, "Well, judging by your strange name and I'd say you come from a different land all together." Inuyasha nodded to her statement.

"Very well, if you won't tell me where you come from then I'm just going to ask you a few questions instead. Do you have parents?", the doctor questioned.

Inuyasha then asked, "What are parents?" He doesn't know what that means, is it some type of disease?

"Then I take that as a no. Parents are your mom and dad.", She tried to explain but failed miserably. She then asked other questions like medical questions, once she was finished she got out a yellow folder.

"Judging by how old you were and other things. I'd say you are about nine years old, so you were in there for almost a year."

He was in there for almost a year, seriously!? Well, that would explain how skinny he was when he first got into that cell. Then you have to count the time he was with Sai, so that was a pretty long time to be tortured.

Speaking of Sai, that's when the doctor let her into the tent with the others. They came to his bedside and looked at him worryingly.

That's when Inuyasha said, "Uhh, what's wrong?" That's when they all yelled, "You can speak!", while hugging him.

"You're choking me!", Inuyasha complained until they finally let go of him apologizing. That's when the doctor pulled Sai to the side.

After a while, Sai came back to the group and said to the group, "Inuyasha is apparently a orphan, that means he'll be staying with us at our orphanage." Inuyasha's eyes went wide as the other children cheered.

* * *

After a few weeks Inuyasha had fully recovered as he learned that they were in Heiwa no kuni, which means land of peace, and that Sai is the head of a nearby orphanage that got attacked by naraku not long after he arrived in his care. What was Naraku trying to pull?

At the same time, Sai and her grandfather decided to head back to the orphanage with the surviving kids and some new ones including Inuyasha. Honestly the boy doesn't like the idea of going to a orphanage, especially after he left home. But he would at least try because he didn't want to be like the person he was before. He was a new person now and no longer a tama.

He also has no idea what to do or expect now, he'd thought that he would be a tama all his life. So this whole trying to get adopted thing didn't really make any sense to him. Inuyasha just guessed it was normal for regular children to have parents. Man, he felt weak without his tama. is this close to what Miroku and Sango felt? He wonders if they are even out there looking for there ever a time he didn't boast or take all the credit when he was a tama?

Maybe it was best for him to stay away from shelter then. He will just have to settle down at the orphanage until he comes up with a plan. That way, maybe, he won't be too much of a burden to Sai. It's not that he doesn't like her, it's just that he doesn't want to cause her the same pain he did to his teammates.

They walked and walked until they finally arrived at decently sized village. Before they could go to the orphanage, however, Sai had to introduce the new orphans and announce the dead ones to Aratana hajimari village as a security check. Once that was over they headed towards a large cottage with several rooms in it.

Inuyasha received the attic room so he had a little more privacy than the others. When he got to the room it was a small room with a nice bed, closet, a bookshelf, and a desk. He was told that he was to start school with the other children the next day at the chieftess house.

Inuyasha laid down on the bed and closed his eyes as he drifted asleep.

* * *

"Inuyasha? who needs him!", Sango said harshly as she was asked what happened to their leader. She then said,"Without him we've decided that I'll lead the tamas. So it doesn't matter where he is."

Someone came up from the crowd and asked Miroku, Sango, and Mark, "Are you at least looking for the small boy?"

They all said in unison, "We don't like him, so no!"

* * *

Inuyasha bolted awake from his nightmare. He looked out the window by his bed, why would they want him? Nightmare or not they probably aren't looking for him. After all the things he's done to then, why would they?

He grabbed his jewel around his neck sadly before he snapped it off his person in anger. He wouldn't be like that again! He will not repeat his mistakes! He then threw the jewel across the room.

But still he couldn't bring himself to get rid of the jewel. He took his red colored clothes off and folded them neatly before grabbing his jewel and placing it on top of the folded clothing. He walked to the closet and placed the precious items into a old trunk he found inside the closet.

He grabbed a blue shirt and some white pants before closing the closet door. He will keep his old things to serve as a reminder of all his mistakes. For now, he'll move on. He just hoped no one figures out his secret. He slipped the cloths on before he headed downstairs. The smell of something delicious wafted into Inuyasha's nose as he went to go investigate.

Sai waved at him as he entered the kitchen, she was making pancakes.

"Good morning, your up early.", Sai asked politely.

She turned around and smiled, "Blue looks good on you."

Inuyasha sat at the kitchen table with a shaken look. That nightmare had really had gotten to him. Are they looking for him? Did they give up? Or worse did they decide not to do anything like in that dream? Wait, why should he worry about it? It was just a dream and he was a different person now, right!?

Inuyasha slammed his head on the table in frustration. It was just so unfair! Why did he of all people had to deal with this!

That's when Sai stopped what she was doing and turned off the stone. She placed a hand on the boy's head and whispered, "What's wrong, Inuyasha? Are you alright?"

The young nine year old whimpered as She comforted him with her sweet choice of words and voice. She said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Inuyasha then hugged her uncontrollably as she petted his head. "Everything will be alright, you'll see."

* * *

After breakfast the kids rushed out the door to chieftess house with Inuyasha in pursuit. When they got there she introduced herself, "Hello young children, I am keade. I'll be in charge of your education. Today we'll be learning the history of heiwa no kuni."

The older woman than got out a picture book and started to read to the children, "Once upon a time, in the days of old. Heiwa no kuni, the land of peace, was a empty land where no one was welcomed. Monsters roamed the lands causing too much trouble for the people to conquer its beauty. One day, an lone young man suddenly appeared out of nowhere and took down the monsters. His people cheered and praised the young hero as the land was conquered and they made him their king. The king then named the beautiful land Heiwa no kuni which means the land of peace because afterwards the lands were very peaceful with the new king."

She closed the book and continued, "Years and years later the role of king has been passed down to our current king, Joe."

The children cheered, "yay, for King Joe!" Everyone except Inuyasha, where he comes from protection from monsters came from the tamas. However, as generations of tamas goes by they aren't constantly there or came from the same family. So at the time a council chosen by the people were created to form the government.

Keade noticed Inuyasha's sullen expression and asked, "what's wrong, child?"

Inuyasha told her, "Nothing." before just turning his head away.

He guess that this place was a lot different from where he comes from. But that's what he wanted, right?

They continued the day with other subject such as reading, writing, and math. Their language and words aren't that different from what he was used to so ,Inuyasha, caught on quickly. By the end of the day everyone was sent home.

When Inuyasha got to the orphanage he greeted Sai with a hug. He would get used to things and not make the same mistakes he did with his team, Inuyasha promised.

* * *

A few weeks later Keade started talking about another set of lands, "These lands are rarely known throughout Heiwa no kuni, but luckily for you I know quite a bit about them. They are much different then our land. For example, they don't have a king."

The crowd of children whispered, "Really?", in awe.

She continued, "Yes, they have a council made out of their people instead."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, It can't be.

Keade then said, "The name of these lands are called, Shelter."

Yep, it is. She then explained, "The lands are protected by a group called the Tamas. They are said to have special abilities depended on a pendant around their necks."

Inuyasha grabbed his head with his hands in a panic as he listened to the story.

Keade added, "right now there are three known Tamas. Their powers are generated by courage, wisdom, and justice."

'This can't be happening! Don't say it!', Inuyasha thought panicked. Not noticing the boy's panicking she continued, "Their names are Miroku, Sango, and finally Inu" Inuyasha interrupted her, "Stop! Just stop!"

Keade was about to lecture the boy for interrupting the class when realization hit her about what she was about to say. Her eyes widened in shock before she said, "Don't tell me ye are Inuyasha the leader of the Tamas. Ye are just a child."

Without thinking he yelled in frustration, "Well, so are Miroku and Sango!", before tears came to his eyes and he bolted away back to the orphanage.

When he got there no one was there, so he just rushed to his room and plopped down on the bed like a rock before yelling into his pillow in frustration. He then cried himself to sleep, is there anywhere where he would not be haunted by his past!?

* * *

When he woke up he heard voices coming from downstairs, "I think we need to contact the Tamas about this"

That was keade's voice, Inuyasha thought as he got up and stopped at the top of the steps to listen in closer.

"I don't know, I don't think it's any of our business.", Sai replied.

The older woman confronted the young girl, "I know you think that they might've done something bad to him, but we still don't actually know that. What if their looking for him? Or worse they think he's dead? Young girl, let's just invite them over to make sure then, if ye is so worried. Plus if ye are correct, then the other Tamas are in danger too. They are only children after all."

It is true that the tamas are young but they aren't defenseless. If anything, it's the complete opposite."

The nine year old boy closely listened into Sai's answer, "Very well, we'll contact the Tamas."

Inuyasha went back to his room silently, he guessed even in a different land he couldn't get away from being a Tama. The boy knew Sai meant well, but he doesn't want to bring her into this. She didn't deserve anything like it. So he'll leave, go somewhere else. But where to? Even despite him not being a Tama anymore he still seems to be followed by its responsibilities.

He went into the closet and picked up his old clothes. The boy inspected them, they were to small for him now. He must've had a growth sprout. This would've been so much easier just to wear them, man!

Luckily, the other day everyone in the orphanage had made small makshift bags. His was brown satchel bag and it slinged around his shoulder making it perfect for travel.

Inuyasha then grabbed the white bed sheet and fetched some scissors and string. He quickly cut two lines on each side and used the string the sowed two long sleeves. The nine year old boy then swiftly but carefully made a hood for the makeshift item. Inuyasha then grabbed two blue buttons and sewed one of them to the edge of the hoodie in the front then he placed one in the middle of the makeshift outfit.

The child pulled the crafted cloak up and said, "Done."

Soon he put the cloak on and grabbed the bag and placed his clothes and jewl into it. He took a deep breath before he opened the window and climbed diligently out.

No going back now, he will find somewhere his past won't reach him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** **: I don't own Inuyasha or make profit from this.**

 _Author's note: Sorry I took so long to make this one come out. Thank you for your_ _patience_ _and enjoy!_

* * *

'So hungry and cold.', Inuyasha thought as he trudged through a random forest during the winter.

The young human had been walking for days now and he was exhausted. He didn't dare rest or camp because he was scared that The Tamas were out there looking for him.

He felt his legs go numb as he collapsed onto the forest floor. 'It wouldn't matter much if I slept a few minutes, right?', was Inuyasha's only thought as his mind went blank.

* * *

Footsteps could be heard throughout the forest as a lone figure searched the forest.

The man's name is David and he is a remarkable healer. Right now he is collecting herbs for his famous cures.

Or that's what he would say to the people. Sometimes he just uses it as an excuse to get his frustrations out.

His master just passed away from old age and now people are expecting him to just pick up an apprentice out of thin air. Little do they know it takes time to find the perfect apprentice. If he rushes he could end up with an apprentice that could ruin the chain of generations that his predecessors work so hard on. Right now he needed an apprentice that is unselfish, who can carry the family name, and that can listen carefully.

David sighed, it's not like a perfect apprentice is just going to appear out of nowhere.

Suddenly he tripped over something without looking. He turned around in anger, 'what in the world!?'

His eyes widened when he noticed a very pale looking nine year old boy. He immediately calmed down and checked for a pulse.

'He's still alive!?', john thought surprised. He shook his head, there was no time to waste!

He picked up the boy and ran back to his hut on the outskirts of his village.

* * *

It has been a few days now and the boy had yet to awaken and the boy still has a very high fever. Judging by the few things the child carried he is an orphan. What an orphan was doing all the way out here David did not know. Nevertheless, he was determined to heal the boy. It is his job, after all.

He sighed as he watched the boy carefully from across his hut. In the middle of his hut he had a cauldron with stew cooking in it. The boy had a curse on him that disguised what he truly looked like and the man lifted it. He could tell after a close inspection that it was self inflicted most likely unconsciously. Which proved he had some kind of magical ability. Why the child wanted to hide his true identity he might never know.

The boy suddenly started to toss and turn as he muttered in his sleep, "Stop, stop it!"

Worried, David carefully walked over to the boy's side of the hut. He tried to see if he could shake the boy awake but without warning the boy combusted. His eyes widened before he realized the fire wasn't burning the boy, it was protecting him. He noticed something glowing underneath the clothing the boy had with him. He lifted the clothing and noticed that the previously gray jewel was now red and glowing.

That's when it hit him, 'He's a tama!'

Before he came to know his master he used to train with the current master of The Tamas, Mark. In fact he was second in line to play the role of master, however, he had a different view of how things should be handled with raising The Tamas and he didn't prefer the traditional way of going about it. So as a result, when Mark was chosen he ran away.

'Maybe he ran away too.', David thought before he shook off the thought and focused on not having his home burned down.

Now that he knew exactly what to do as he quickly grabbed a bucket of water and splashed it on the boy. The jewel stopped glowing and turned back to gray as the flame was put out and the boy suddenly woke up startled.

The boy looked around in shock before the man placed a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"So your name is Inuyasha?", David asked gently.

The boy nodded before he went back to his stew.

When David woke him up he was quite startled but then David introduced himself as a healer and gave him food and dry clothes. So far the man seemed nice enough to him besides he's a healer and he's just doing his job. Not only that but somehow he was his hanyou self again, which he didn't know was a good or bad thing. Thinking on it a little Inuyasha said, "You know I can't pay you for your services right?"

David sighed and said, "I know fully well, child."

Feeling like he was being spoiled Inuyasha asked, "Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

The older man seemed to be in deep thought before he answered, "Actually, there might actually be a way."

When David gave Inuyasha the stew he could tell the boy was broken by the way he moved around and acted shyly. It was a known fact that the red tama had some rash tenancies which named the tama, the tama of courage, in the first place. He thought about how he was going to get the boy to stay with him. It was too dangerous for the boy to be without a tama guardian or master right now because while the boy is broken he'll have less control over his powers and if someone like an evil being would get a hold of him than he would then most likely become corrupted and obey the evil soul's every wish. So when the hanyou asked if there was anything he could do to repay the man he got his idea.

David explained, "You see I am in need of a successor for my line of work. If you were to become my apprentice you'll have food on the table and earn enough wages to repay me."

Inuyasha looked down at his bowl, "I don't want to cause any trouble."

The boy added in thought, 'And I don't want the tamas to find me.'

"Oh, you wouldn't be trouble at all."

Inuyasha then came up with an excuse, "Either way, I have a wish to explore the world and would prefer I'd stay on the road."

The man looked frustrated for a split second when the boy looked away. Then he said, "That would not be a problem at all. You see it's part of my job to travel around to see sick patients and heal them. So you see I'm just staying at this village for the winter. If you were my apprentice you'd get to come along with me or rather I'd come along with you."

Inuyasha gulped, 'This man is insufferable! I can't believe I'm going to do this! But I have to repay him somehow and with how it is now I won't be able to cover enough ground to get away from the tamas.'

So against his better judgment he nodded his head, "Very well."

David then hugged the boy, "You won't regret this!"

The next day, Inuyasha sat up against the hut wall as he thought, 'can I really do this?'

Suddenly without warning the door to the hut slammed open and David dropped a heavy box of books on the floor with a, THUD!

"What in the world!?", Inuyasha asked startled.

David smirked, "Your new healing curriculum!"

"...What?"

The man teased, "You didn't think that being a doctor is all fun and games did you? Well think again!"

Inuyasha yelled, "Your the one who convinced me to do this!" Then realizing what he'd done the Inu hanyou bowed his head in shame.

Noticing Inuyasha's sudden reaction, David, placed a hand on the hanyou's shoulder and said, "You need not to blame yourself so much, child, it is completely normal for someone to lose their temper."

"Really?", the boy looked the man in the eyes.

"Yes, It's what makes us living beings. As long as you know and acknowledge that you did something wrong and take the consequences it's okay.", David explained.

Inuyasha paused for a moment to register the information, 'I guess that makes since. I have a hard enough time controlling my own feelings.'

The man then changed the topic, "Anyways you must start your studies on different types of herbs, medicine, and medical technique before spring starts or we won't be able to get much work done."

He added, "I'll start you off, but the rest you have to do on your own."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 4

* * *

Miroku and Sango slumped onto the floor of the Tamas headquarters. It had been a year and a half since Inuyasha went missing. When he stormed off, they just thought he'd come back eventually, but he never did.

When he didn't come back, they went searching around the forest surrounding their home and found nothing, not even a clue as to where he was. So they'd searched the entirety of Shelter only to become empty handed.

Because of their Leader's disappearance they had to do missions on their own. Which they quickly learned that Inuyasha's flames were very important to their missions. Without him, they were slow in getting the job done and it ended up with even more damage.

So after a long year and a half of looking they were about to give up, thinking that Inuyasha could've gotten himself killed especially since they couldn't even sense his Shikon anywhere in Shelter.

That's when Master Mark rushed in. The two Tamas cocked their heads in confusion as his eyes lit up.

"There is word from Heiwa no Kuni that Inuyasha was last seen in an orphanage there. It is said that he ran off after hearing they were going to contact us."

Miroku and Sango's eyes widened, "really?"

"Yes!" Mark exclaimed.

Sango then said, "where is Heiwa no Kuni? We'll head there right away!"

"Agreed!" Miroku cheered.

The Master sighed, "I don't know if we can. It's a country a long way from here and we can't afford to leave Shelter defenseless."

The hope that was left in the two children's eyes was squashed as desperation showed through.

Miroku swallowed a lump in his throat, "isn't there anything we can do?"

Mark shook his head, "not unless one of you could actually fly or teleport. There is no hope in going over there. Especially since we don't actually know where Inuyasha is. Maybe when your older and you start receiving more powers. But until then, you two will continue your responsibilities as Tamas and hopefully we will find more information about Inuyasha. Who knows maybe one day Inuyasha will come to us."

Sango nodded reluctantly before heading to her room. Her body quivered in guilt as she thought about when she slapped him.

She fell to her knees and started to cry, "it's all my fault!"

The girl felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned around to look at Miroku, "don't blame yourself. We all had a role in this."

He gave her a huge hug, which she accepted.

* * *

David opened the curtains covering the windows, "time to rise and shine, Inuyasha!"

"Urrg, five more minutes..." Inuyasha covered his face with his arm.

The Healer thought a moment before grabbing the bottom of Inuyasha's futon and flipping him.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" the Inu Hanyou screamed. He fumbled through the cloth till he broke free with a gasp, "you could've killed me!"

David waved him off, "oh, don't be so dramatic!"

Inuyasha sighed as he looked out the window and growled, "the sun is barely over the horizon!"

His teacher waved him off, "today we have to pick some herbs in the forest and the early morning is the best time to do it. Then we have to check on the villagers-!"

The child's eyes widened, "wait, I'm coming with you?"

David smirked, "yes, you have completed several of my tests with flying colors and I think it's about time you start putting what you learned to use."

The boy jumped up and down. "Finally! I can get out of this dusty hut!" He looked at his master sheepishly, "um, no offense."

"None taken, besides I want you to get as much experience as you can get before we leave."

"Leave?" Inuyasha questioned. Then he remembered what he and David had agreed to. "Yes! Finally!"

He jumped up and down again making a face that if he had a tail, it would be wagging.

David laughed, "calm down! We'll get to it!"

Inuyasha took a deep breath like his teacher had taught him to do and calmed down. Soon they got dressed and headed out. As soon as they reached the forest, they spotted several different types of herbs.

David, over the winter, had Inuyasha focus on his senses and learn how to use his nose to determine the different types of scents of herbs and which ones to look out for. Without David, Inuyasha would've never known that he could even use his nose properly. In fact, he can tell the difference between the herbs by their bitter smell such as Eucalyputus. It can help people breathe better.

The boy sniffed the herbs, "so which ones should we pick first?"

"Actually, since you're a hanyou, I thought that you'd be able to get a certain kind of herb that only grows on top of the trees here. I would get it myself, but it would be way too dangerous for me." David explained simply.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha questioned a little nervously.

David patted Inuyasha on the shoulder confidently, "yeah, a hanyou like you should be able to do it. All you gotta do is take a nice leap up to one of the branches and then leap up to the next branch." He showed Inuyasha an herb from his bag, "here, it looks and smells like this. It's used for severe colds and other things. It is green and has needles for leaves."

Inuyasha nodded before carefully examining the herb. He gave the tree hopping a try. Inuyasha was a little nervous because all of his physical strength came from his Tama. But if what his teacher said was true, then he didn't need it anymore.

He took one leap and landed on the thick branch of a tree.

"Woah!" He shouted in surprise.

Soon he let loose a smirk as he explored his real physical strength.

Meanwhile, David let loose a smile as he watch the child jump around and feel his strength. It would be important for Inuyasha to learn to use his physical strength properly first or risk hurting someone by accident because of both his demonic and magical abilities. David sighed as he went to work on collecting herbs while his charge had his fun. After all, he was cramped up in that hut for a very long time.

Over the small time they had together they have become like father and son. For example, David would comfort Inuyasha whenever he was distressed and Inuyasha would cling to every word David said. To make sure the boy was healthy and happy, the adult did some research on hanyous and was able to figure out some interesting facts that was sure to help him in the future, such as, what hanyous are usually allergic to how they start to develope their powers. So everything was shaping up quite well for the duo.

* * *

A few hours later, Inuyasha and David finished collecting several herbs. Probably enough to last them a while. They dropped the herbs off at the hut before heading to the village. Inuyasha was a little nervous because he was afraid that the villagers would know his name and David would figure out his secret or they wouldn't like hanyous for some reason. But that worry was all for nothing because the villagers acted kind and caring towards the two. Not only that but the whole entire village was a mixture of both demons and humans, so being a hanyou was no longer a problem.

Right now, David was at the last house. A girl's baby brother, who was born in the fall, was getting a checkup and he was told to stay outside.

"Hey," someone said from the hut door.

She opened the door before walking over to the boy. She had long black hair and blue eyes. She wore a green dress with a bow around the waist.

"My name is, Kagome!"

"Inuyasha…"

Suddenly she grabbed his hand and said, "let's go play!"

"Play?" He cocked his head in confusion.

She ignored his question before leading him behind the hut. Kagome grabbed a small ball and tossed it at Inuyasha. He caught it in mid-air before tossing it back at her in confusion. They repeated this until Inuyasha got the idea as they played catch.

That's when the Inu hanyou heard his teacher's voice, "there you are, Inuyasha!"

The boy looked over to his mentor and nodded, "I'll be right there."

"Wait," Kagome suddenly said. "YOU'RE DAVID'S NEW APPRENTICE! SO LUCKY! I ALWAYS WANTED TO BE A HEALER! EEEEEE!"

Inuyasha cocked his head as David came forward, "actually, I have an offer for you. Your parents said it would be a dream come true if you could travel with an actual doctor and learn from your experience. So would you like to come with us, when we leave?"

Her eyes widened as the boy covered his dog ears, "REALLY!? EEEEEEEE!"

* * *

"Why did you ask that?"

"What do you mean?" David looked at Inuyasha as they walked back.

"You asked her to travel with us. Wouldn't it be better if it was just the two of us?" Inuyasha looked away in shame.

"Alone, only one person can do so much. But together we are unstoppable."

Inuyasha turned to him in confusion at the words, "what?"

David just smiled, "you'll see in time, dear child."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or make profit from it.**

 _Author's note: I have corrected the first few chapters and broken up the chapters on wattpad if you want to check it out look up the tamas on wattpad. Please enjoy!_

* * *

"Goodbye!"

"Have a good trip!"

Many of the villagers were gathered at the entrance to the village to say goodbye to the trio. These villagers included Kagome's mom and dad with her new baby brother, Sota.

Kagome's dad patted her daughter's head gently, "Make us proud, daughter."

Her mother nodded, "And take care of yourself."

She nodded, "I will."

Inuyasha looked out from the carriage and sighed, "I don't get that family stuff… Why is it so important?"

David tried to explain while finishing up strapping the horse to the cart, "Well…. It's like having something in common or shared."

The boy turned his head towards his teacher in confusion, "Like?"

The man stopped what he was doing for a moment and gave it a little thought before saying, "Well, for one, usually in a family you have shared blood and heritage. You come from the same tree basically. You can share the same traits and looks...

"Blood?" Inuyasha has never thought of it before now, but where did he actually come from? Did he once had a family too?

"Hey, David?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I have a family out there?"

He shrugged, "Maybe."

That's when Kagome came in, "Hey, you guys, ready?"

David nodded, "Everythings ready."

* * *

Inuyasha looked out the carriage door as they started moving farther and farther away from the village. Soon they were so far from the village that they couldn't see it anymore. Inuyasha sighed in relief, now that he was on the road it'd be harder for the Tamas to find him.

"Hey."

Inuyasha already knew who it was and didn't bother to turn his head to her, "WHAT?"

Kagome glanced around nervously, "Um, I wanted to ask… How did you come into healing? Was it when you came into David's care?"

The boy's eyes widened as he wiped his head around to look at her. What was he supposed to say?

"Um? Inuyasha?"

He guess it couldn't hurt if he told half of the truth, right? He took a deep calming breath before beginning his story.

"I was a runaway orphan when david found me nearly frozen to death…. When I said I wanted to travel the world but had no way to repay him, he offered me this position."

This brought tears to her eyes, "Really? I had no idea… Wait, that means we both crave adventure, EEEEEEE!"

Inuyasha had to cover his dog ears as she screamed in excitement.

"Haha , where not even there yet, calm your horses." David said from the reigns at the front of the cart.

"Your telling me," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

* * *

"Okay okay, we'll check it out…" Master Mark said abruptly before hanging up the phone.

Miroku came in from the other room just as Mark hung up, "What was that about? A new mission?"

"Kinda," he paused. "Looks like you'll have a new teammate-!"

"NO, WE DON'T NEED SOMEONE TO REPLACE, INUYASHA!"

They both looked up to see Sango standing at the top of the steps with an angry look on her face.

"Sango.." Miroku mumbled.

"Sango." their master said sternly as both children turned towards him. "We are NOT replacing anyone in this team. I can assure you of that. One day, Inuyasha will be back and we'll be ready for him. But, until then, you two MUST continue your duties as tamas and become masters of your shikons. If that means recruiting more teammates then so be it."

Sango bowed her head, "Yes, master…"

"Sango..." Miroku said.

"Yeah?"

He said with a certain wisdom, "Tamas are not chosen. So it'll be impossible to replace Inuyasha. It is true that some tamas don't receive their powers at birth like us, but it doesn't mean they were chosen. It is, well, was Inuyasha job to seek out these new tamas as soon as they awoken. But while he is away, that job is left to us."

The young girl looked up with tears in her face, "Y-Yeah, your right."

"Now that's taken care of, let me tell you about this recruitment mission." Mark started to explain. "It's in the northern lands…."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or make profit from it.**

 _Author's note: sorry these chapters are so short, it just made it easier not to combine then. This chapter is placed a few weeks before the last chapter, just telling how a_ _certain wolf prince became a tama, so you don't get confused. Anyways, please enjoy!_

* * *

Somewhere in a forest, where the trees made a great canopy, three young wolf demon cubs stood supposedly hidden from danger.

"I don't know about this Koga…" Ginta whined.

Koga turned around towards his friends and teased, "What? Are you two too chicken to do it?"

"B-But, D-Didn't your father forbid it?" Hakkaku asked nervously

"Humph! Who cares what he thinks!" He then turned towards his friends, "Now, It's either your in or you're out!"

The other two turned towards each other then back at Koga and said, "We're out…"

Koga growled before turning around abruptly, "Fine then! Be chickens! I'll take this mysterious monster down myself!"

Then, before anyone could say anything else, he sped off further into the forest. The reason why they were there was because the three had heard about a terrible monster terrorizing the wolves at the base of the mountain where this exact forest was. Of course, Koga decided to go and try to defeat it. This way his father would acknowledge him as a proper warrior, but his father said no. So he snuck out with his friends to see if they would help.

After a while, Koga growled in irritation. Where was this monster anyhow? He was pretty sure this was the right forest!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He whipped his head around in shock, "That scream belongs to Ginta!"

Then without thinking he darted towards his friends. When he got there, he froze. The monster was huge and had tentacles sprouting from it's back. Both Hakkaku and Ginta were wrapped in it's tentacles and it was about to eat them when he arrived.

He quivered in fear as the monster turned towards him, he then turned towards his comrades and fisted his hands.

Suddenly the air around him changed as his eyes turned a brownish color. He didn't know exactly what he was doing, but he did it: he raised his hand up and a huge ball of hard rock came from the ground. Somehow Koga was levitating it as he threw it at the monster.

The monster let out a pain filled scream as it was hit by the hard boulder like rock. Koga growled then, with an even greater speed then what he was used to, jumped up and grabbed his friends before they went hurtling towards the ground.

When he landed, he safely deposited them onto the ground before turning around facing the monster. He went onto his right knee and focused as sharp rocks suddenly appeared and shot towards the monster. Then, with a loud explosion like sound, the thing was defeated.

Koga's eyes stopped glowing as a brown light surrounded him. When the light was lifted he had a brown jewel around his neck.

He got up and looked at his hands, "Wow."

"Koga!" Ginta and hakkaku ran towards him. When they got to him they asked, "What was that about!?"

"I-I don't know…"


End file.
